


Eddsworld Drabbles

by zombwie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: "Oh no my bf/gf died", Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, There's gonna be death but like not like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombwie/pseuds/zombwie
Summary: Posting some short or long drabbles. Attention: These are not the real people, these are their characters that have similar traits as them. This does not mean they are the same people.





	1. Chapter 1

“I hate you!” Edd giggled as he pulled Tom to sit up in the couch so Edd could fit as well. “No, you don’t.” He smiled and playfully shoved Edd down on the couch. “Yeah, I don’t.”

Edd’s face was a mess, his nose was bleeding and tears were streaming down his face. “I hate you!” He shouted. Tom couldn’t do anything but stare as he held the lifeless body of their old friend Tord. “No, you don’t.” Edd looked sick, like he was dying. “Yeah, I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo is new to school and he meets Mark and Jon. They get along fine, even if there is a giant language barrier between them.

Today was probably going to be the shittiest and most tiring day ever. Sure, it would’ve been exciting if Eduardo was 10 instead of 15, and if he could speak the language. You see, Eduardo has moved from Peru to England, why? He doesn’t know. To be honest, the only things he knows are Spanish and how to order a diet coke in English. Which is good, if it weren’t for the fact that you can’t live in England and only know four words.

So here he was, sitting at his dining table, eating some cereal whilst his parents were running around shouting and carrying his siblings. “Necesita apresurarse, Eduardo.” His dad patted him on the back and he dropped his spoon into the milk. Oh well, he didn’t need breakfast anyways. “Podria tu favor ayudar tu hermano.” His mother handed his four-year-old half asleep brother to him. All Eduardo could do was grab him and head upstairs to his smaller siblings room.

 

Eduardo hated it already. The school smelled like books, chicken noodle soup and a bit of plastic. Obviously, it wasn’t the smell, it was the fact that he had to introduce himself to his new class. Eduardo wasn’t the best when it came to school subjects, especially not languages. So, English was clearly something he didn’t know well enough to save his arse from embarrassment.

Sure, he wasn’t the only new transfer student in his class. His class was known for having a lot of transfer students. But it didn’t make him feel better. He’d heard that there was a French and an Italian kid beginning in his class as well.

His stomach turned when he saw the number of his home class. He slowly opened the door, relieved to find that all the kids were busy chatting and throwing stuff to notice him. He’d been told there were no assigned seats so he sat down at an empty three table and stared down. He had brought his sketchpad with him but he was too nervous to take it out. What if some kid saw him and drew attention? That would be like a nightmare turn true.

As Eduardo was getting lost in his thoughts he heard someone cough. He turned his head and saw a tall blonde boy looking down at him. He nodded at the seat as if he was asking to sit down. Eduardo shook his head but the kid just ignored him and sat down anyways. He felt anxiety tugging at him but he tried to ignore it. The boy was obviously not interested in Eduardo at all since he seemed to be on his phone, texting. He peeked over and scrunched his nose, yep, that kid was the French one. He was 100% sure he wouldn’t understand jack shit, yet here he was getting caught up in the French boy’s texting. He didn’t get everything; however, he could understand the basic of what happened. The French boy was texting some girl who Eduardo guessed was his girlfriend. He was sure they were breaking up, and the girl was taking it rough. “Pardon?” The French said and Eduardo looked up at him, his face turning red after he realised that he got caught. He turned his head away and looked outside, muttering, “lo siento.”

It went quiet between them and the boy didn’t speak until Eduardo could hear him say. “Je suis Mark” Shueh what now? The only thing he recognised was the name Mark. Was he named Mark? How would Eduardo respond? He had no idea. “Soy Eduardo” He could see Mark smile at him, nodding. “Bonjour, Eduardo!” Mark smiled at Eduardo. Something about that smile made him feel a bit better. Of course, he didn’t know any French but all he could do was guess. “Est il OK si je parle en français in pour vous?” Okay he had no idea what was happening. But listening to Mark’s voice and how it somehow made him calm made everything fine. Eduardo could only nod. Mark’s face shined up as he kept on blabbering. Occasionally Eduardo would jump in with some random Spanish after Mark questioned him.

This went on until they noticed a small, light brown haired boy sitting next to Mark. He was eagerly listening as well. “Quién eres?” When he noticed that the question was pointed at him he grew nervous. “A-ah, mi dispiace!” Oh shit, Eduardo had scared off someone. Jesus fuck he hated that the way he looked and talked would intimidate people. “Il mio nome è Jon.” Wait, Eduardo understood that perfectly! The kid said what is name was. “Entendí!”

Mark seemed just fine as Jon joined in and they all three talked. Sometimes Eduardo would understand what Jon said, sometimes Jon would understand Eduardo or Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I DO NOT LIKE THE END 
> 
> i had to quit early tho bc my dad thought i was camming for someone


	3. Uncle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scribs is happy over Bing and Larry! The rest aren't...

Scribs was supposed to be asleep long ago. But the distant yelling had scared him. It was Tomtord. They usually got really mad with themselves, hence why he was used to screaming. Yet, he was scared. What if it happened again? What if they pulled apart and screamed in pain as they had two heads and four arms.

Scribs was terrified whenever Tomtord yelled. It went quiet. Dead quiet.

Scribs slowly stood up and tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly. He could hear the faint talking. A voice he recognised. It was... Bing! Bing and Larry!

As quick as lightning he threw on his slippers so he would fall and hurt himself. He ran down the stairs and into the living room. He saw a furious Tomtord along with a nervous Tomattoredd and an equally as angry Thomas.

Before they could react, Scribs had his arms wrapped around Bings lower torso and snuggled his face into his belly. "Uncle Bing!" He chirped. Tomtord tried to pry Scribs off but he was stuck like glue. "You came back! I knew it!"

Something with that sentence made Tomattoredd break down and shake, Tomtord started yelling and Thomas had to carry Scribs away.

Scribs was crying and confused what he did wrong. Thomas could only let him cry, as he patted his hair. "Uncle Bing isn't who you think he is, Scribble."

"He never was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my dear best friend and son, Carlos, wanted me to post this. so here u guys go! sorry for not being active :3


	4. Heaven Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord misses Edd

 

_I heard your name the other day  
And I got sick in the most wonderful of ways_

 

 

Tord was sitting in a crowded café, sketching ideas for his tech-work. He couldn’t help but listen to the couple next to him who eagerly were talking about some cartoonist.

“Haven’t you heard of him?” The girl questioned. “No? Is he famous?” The other girl replied. You could hear a sigh from the first one. “Well, yes but not as famous as he should be!” She sounded a bit annoyed. “What’s his name then? I should check him out.” The second girl brought out her phone and tapped the internet browser. “His name is Edd. Edd Guld.”

Tord couldn’t help but almost spill his coffee everywhere. He started coughing and the couple was staring at him as if he was dying. “Dude are you ok?” They asked. Tord held up his hands and thanked them for their concern, but he should get going.

As he was walking down the pavement he felt something awful in his stomach. It felt like. The first time they kissed. Like butterflies in his stomach. He hated it but he loved it.

 

_I thought about the days we laughed about our past  
And now you’re stuck there like the time I can’t get back_

It hurts just by thinking of it. Of Edd. How they smiled and laughed together, how everything was perfect. There were no problems back then. They could comfort each other when they felt upset. Oh God how Tord missed the times.

 

__  
I said some things that I don’t mean  
When I said I hate you I was lying through my teeth

 

Tord remembers when he was in his giant robot. He said he didn’t need them. That was the biggest lie he’s ever said. He did need them, more than ever. But he couldn’t fail an entire army, he just couldn’t. Every night he is reminded of the hurt in Edd’s eyes as he said those words. Edd must think he hates him. How everything they had was just a lie, a waste of time.

 

_And when you grabbed your bags and walked out of my door  
I lost the love, that couldn’t love me anymore_

When Edd, Matt and Tom moved into their new apartments, Tord was there. Obviously, he was hidden, but he was there. It was a big thing of course. They had been living in the same house for ages and suddenly it changed.

Edd had gone inside his apartment and Tord was tempted to knock on his door, hug Edd, apologise and kiss him. It would be like the old times. He didn’t knock. He can’t save something that’s already gone.

 

_I miss your smile the way we kiss  
Who knew that hell could come from something heaven sent_

Most of the nights Tord was drunk off his ass. He couldn’t stand the thought of Edd and how perfect everything they had was. It hurt too much. And he’d be damned if he died from alcohol poisoning. Death seemed better than being alive. Tord was a coward to do it intentionally, he was waiting for the day the alcohol would end his life. And he sure hoped it was soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys should send in some songs/chapter requests. i'd love doing some more works i just don't have the inspiration


	5. Cats?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd turns into a cat and Matt cares for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by 5thAngel (sorry i completely forgot you wanted Tord isntead of Matt. i hipe you like it though, i mean, tord's still in it :3c)

Matt sighed heavily and switched through the channels on the telly. No good shows or movies were on that Matt liked. He grabbed his phone and spammed his snapchat with some selfies with filters and went back to being bored. Sure he could occupy himself with complimenting himself in the mirror. But it wasn’t always fun.

Matt heard a thud, a yelp and a hissing Ringo running into the living room. Matt looked confused at the scared cat and went up to see the fuss in the kitchen. The smell of food hit his nose and he asked Edd when lunch was done. All he got was a meow as a response. And it didn’t sound like Ringo at all. Matt looked down and saw a brown kitten lying in Edd’s clothes, fighting for his life to get out of the mess. “Uh?” Yeah, no Matt wasn’t seen as the brightest person in this home but he knew magic didn’t exist, right? So why the fuck was Edd a cat? Was it even Edd? Matt removed the pasta from the stove and picked up ‘Edd’.

Matt hid the cat in his hoodie pocket and asked Tom if he’d seen Edd going out, Tom answered no and went back to his room to read a book. Matt couldn’t really do anything but put the cat on the couch and examine it.

The cat was small and chubby, but full of love and excitement, just like Edd. He was tugging at Matt’s hoodie strings and meowed at Ringo, who didn’t understand it was Edd so he hissed back. Matt scolded the grey cat and put him in another room to calm down. Ringo didn’t complain and happily went to nap on Matt’s bed, away from the new cat.

Matt tried to give Edd some cat food but he refused to eat it, he’d rather drink Matt’s  
Coke that was on the tv table. Matt reminded Edd that he was a cat and he would die before he even got the chance to turn back so Edd just sighed and curled up in the sofa. Matt yawned and grabbed a blanket to put over the tiny cat. In case he turned back to human it would be awkward to wake up completely naked on the couch. Matt rested his head on the opposite of the couch and closed his eyes.

Next time he woke up there were two cats pawing at him. One that looked like Tom and the other like… Well… Just guess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't really detailed or anything, i just felt like i needed to update and keep you guys happy! throw in some requests as well!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom is sick and matt is there to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is dedicated to: CAVALRYCAT

It’s been ages since Matt had seen Tom. Usually, Tom would swing by Edd’s or his by 1 pm, but no one has seen him since Monday. “He’s probably just sick.” Muttered Edd and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Edd has been pissed at Tord for going back to Norway even though their 5-year anniversary were in 2 days. “Maybe I should check on him.” Matt practically whispered and got up. “Don’t make out or you’ll get sick as well!” Edd joked.

Matt walked up to Tom’s door and checked under his rug for a spare key. He quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside. To Matt’s surprise, the room was empty from liquor bottles. Rather, it was filled with paper tissues. Matt checked around to see if he could spot Tom but he was nowhere to be seen. That’s when he heard someone dry heaving from inside the bathroom. Anxiously he went to the bathroom and opened the door. There on the floor was a weak looking Tom, covered in his own sick. What seemed like snot and saliva smeared over his face. Matt gasped and Tom flashed him a tired smile. “Hey, hot stuff. Looks like I have a bad hangover.” Matt just shook his head and bent down to Tom’s level. “Hold your arms up.” Tom did and Matt quickly slid off Tom’s hoodie. “Take off your underwear and I’ll turn on the bath.” Matt went to the bathtub and made sure the water was warm and nice. “Only if you join me, ” Tom grumbled and Matt nodded, taking off his own clothes as well.

Matt sat down in the bathtub motioning for Tom to come join. Tom did as he was told and let out the biggest sigh of relief when he was down in the tub. “You need to tell me if you’re sick, ” Matt said as he scrubbed the mucus off from Tom’s face. “I’m not sick.” He muttered and Matt told him to stop denying. “Your nose is stuffed, you’re vomiting and you feel like you’re about to reach 41 degrees in temperature.” Tom leant back into Matt’s chest and shut up, letting Matt clean him and dry him off. “And I thought you were the royalty here.” Tom coughed after Matt had helped him dress and get under the newly changed covers. “You’re dating a royalty so you’re royalty as well.” Matt chuckled. “I’m going to get you some crackers and water and then I want you to rest. I’ll stay here and make you dinner.” Matt removed the thermometer from Tom’s mouth. “40 degrees Celsius. Ok, you’re not dying. But be careful, alright?” Matt bent down and kissed Tom’s red cheek. “I don’t want a dead boyfriend.” Tom laughed. “You’re not into necrophilia?” Matt scrunched his nose. “Not like you.” Tom smiled and watched as Matt left the room. “I love you.” He grumbled from the covers. “I love you too, my prince,” Matt replied from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for being inactive??? pls shoot me more requests and i'll write them!
> 
> also if you don't know celsius
> 
> 41C = 105.8F
> 
> 40C = 104F


	7. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord, Paul and Patryk are all beginning a new school in England. And Tord's the nervous one here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for cerealcalcio! They requested some TordEdd when they were kids (around 8-9 years old) Translations will be at the bottom of the chapter!

Everything was fine this morning. His adoptive brother Paul woke him up at 5 am to get ready for school.

Everything was okay when he had to ask Patryk to help him with his buttons and tie.

 

But now that he stood here, right in front of a new school with his two brothers. He wasn’t sure he was ‘okay’ anymore. “Ubey menya.” Paul muttered under his breath and started walking into the schoolyard. Patryk and Tord stumbled up behind him. “Mi dolzhni idti direktoru.” Patryk pointed out. “Mi dolzhni sprosti’?” Tord mumbled and grabbed Patryk and Paul’s hands. “Navernoe.” They continued walking for a while until they stumbled upon a chubby boy and his two friends.

 

“Sprosite ih.” Paul ushered Tord towards the strangers. Tord fumbled with his shirt hem and looked up. “A-ah. My name… Is Tord… I’m new.” He struggled to remember the few English sentences he got taught back in Norway.

 

“They… Are my… Brothers.” Tord gestured towards Paul and Patryk. “We… Need to… Find the… Office.” He forgot the words half through. “Office?” The ginger boy next to the chubby one asked. “The principal’s office?” Tord nodded way too enthusiastically and the three strangers giggled. The chubby one held out his hand for Tord to shake. “Nice to meet you Tord! I’m Edd!” He let go of Tord’s hand and pointed towards the ginger boy. “This is Matt!” Matt waved. Edd pointed towards the dirty blonde and black-eyed kid next to him. “And this is Tom!” Tom was a bit shy but he uttered a small hello.

 

“If you three would like it! We can show you around after your talk with the principal!” Edd offered and smiled warmly. Tord’s heart skipped a beat at that smile. He heard Paul whispering something about ‘We’ll be fine. Thank you anyways’ in Russian. But since Tord was the one speaking he said- “Sure! We would… love that!” He could hear Paul swearing behind him and Patryk giggling.

 

“We’ll show you the way.” Tom said and they started walking down the corridor. “By the way, where are you from?” Edd asked quietly. “Oh uh… I’m from Norway… Paul is from the Netherlands… And Patryk from Poland.” Tord replied. “They were adopted by my… Family. We all got taught Russian… So, we could communicate.” Tord struggled to find the words. “So, like a secret language?” Matt asked. “I uh... I guess?” Edd smiled. “That’s so cool! I only know English!” Tom who had also found interest in the conversation joined. “You three will have to teach me cuss words!” Patryk told him they would and Paul told him they wouldn’t. All six ended up laughing in the middle of a hallway.

 

Suddenly they all came to a halt outside a room that said Headmaster’s Office. “Welp! Here it is!” Edd said and gestured towards the door. “Our principal is very nice so don’t worry!” Tord was obviously the most nervous one of them three. “Don’t worry, Tord’s always been nervous.” Patryk said and grabbed Tord’s hand. Tord relaxed when he felt the familiar touch. Edd walked up next to Tord and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Don’t be nervous! If anything happens, I’ll have Tom deal with the bullies!” Tom squeaked a ‘Hell yes!’ at Edd’s comment. “Let’s see if we get to be in the same class!” Edd smiled again and Tord felt his nervousness melt away. “Yeah.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubey Menya (Убеы меня) = Dammit (idk i kinda lost the translation for this!)
> 
> Mi dolzhni idti direktoru (Мы должни идти директору) = We have to go to the principal/director
> 
> Mi dolzhni sprosti' (i lost the cyrillic oops) = Should we ask?
> 
> Navernoe (Наверное) = I guess
> 
> Sprosite ih (Спросите их) = Ask them


	8. Awards are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a Future!TordMatt request so i got a bit friskier and welp ;)
> 
> requested by: pineapple_pissbaby

The sound of metal clinking against wood was comforting. However knowing who caused those comforting sounds would be… less comforting. Matt however, adored that sound. He would stand outside the door to hear the tapping sound. It was sharp and short. Whenever Matt heard those noises he knew it was time for his award.

“Matt.” He heard a raspy voice calling out for him. Matt quickly fumbled with his papers and stepped inside. Meeting the warm green gaze of his ‘boss’. “Yes Tord?” He smiled awkwardly. “I know you’ve been standing outside.” Tord said. Instead of making up an excuse, Matt just nodded. “I apologise, sir.” He said.

“Don’t apologise.” Tord scooted back on his chair and motioned for Matt to come over. “You know I don’t mind your company.” He muttered and Matt sat down in his lap. As Matt sat down he slowly took off his green jacket to reveal his purple v-neck shirt.

He could hear Tord chuckle. “You have prepared, haven’t you?” He asked, Matt nodded. “These are one of my favourite awards, you know.” He said and leaned back into Tord’s frame. He could feel the metal arm wrap around his belly and how Tord pulled him closer. “Matt?” Matt turned his head and looked at Tord. “Hm?” Tord pressed a kiss on his lips and smiled. “You’re my favourite.”

“I know.” Matt replied and kissed him again. “Mind if I do?” Tord asked, Matt shook his head and sat up, exposing his neck for Tord.

“You’ve been good you know?” Tord said as he started sucking on Matt’s skin. Matt bit his hand to repress any sounds. “Maybe you’ll get more after dinner.” Matt made a small noise of approval and felt Tord smile against his neck. “Jeg elsker deg.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> nice one tom


End file.
